supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Metron
History Origin Metron is the supreme explorer, scientist, and inventor of the New Gods. His mission is the unraveling of the mysteries of the universe. His credo is: “Who runs the universe matters not! What makes it run is my prime objective!” The mysteries of his own origins have yet to be revealed, save that he is not a native of New Genesis or Apokolips, but comes from another place altogether. Although he allies himself with the New Gods, he is truly neither good nor evil. His main reason for helping the New Gods in battling Darkseid of Apokolips is fear of being made subject to Darkseid’s tyrannical rule. This would surely hinder Metron in his search for knowledge. New Gods Metron first met Darkseid centuries ago, before Darkseid was ruler of Apokolips. Metron was fascinated by the “X-Element,” a strange material that possessed teleportational abilities, which was invented by Himon, a scientist of Apokolips. Darkseid offered the element to Metron if he would use it to create devices with which Darkseid could invade New Genesis. Metron’s curiosity superseded any moral considerations, and as a result he was partially responsible for the ensuing war between New Genesis and Apokolips. Metron joined the New Gods after the warring planets had negotiated a pact of peace, sharing with them a teleportation device known as the “Boom Tube” as an act of peace. Metron befriended young Orion and Lightray, the heirs apparent of New Genesis, and when Darkseid finally did break the peace pact he revealed the details of Darkseid’s plan to Orion. Metron then went back to his research, interfering only rarely in the affairs of the New Gods. During one journey through another dimension, Metron discovered the Anti-Life, an extradimensional creature of infinite power. The sight of the creature temporarily damaged Metron’s mind and he lapsed into a comatose state. The Anti-Life sent a portion of its’ energy into Earth’s dimension, and it took the combined might of the New God’s and Darkseid’s forces to banish it forever, but not before countless lives were lost. Recovering from his coma, Metron continued to wander the universe, oblivious to the carnage his quest for knowledge has often unleashed. Such matters are beneath his concern, he exists only to discover ultimate truth. Helping Heroes Metron sensed a tragic event unfolding in the universe, and investigating he discovered that Warworld had destroyed the planet Almerac. He sensed Brainiac’s presence, and the madman’s plan to invade Earth. Metron sent a warning to Lightray and Orion, but Brainiac removed Metron from the Mobius Chair and imprisoned him. Metron’s warning allows Superman to assemble an army of superheroes to defend Earth. When Metron was freed and reunited with his Mobius Chair, he shows a rare sign of emotion…anger. Metron assisted in Brainiac’s defeat, and later imprisoned him on New Genesis, despite an outcry from several heroes. The Source Wall revealed to Metron and Takion that Mageddon, a doomsday weapon of the Old Gods, was set to reawaken and attack Earth. They agreed to have Orion and Big Barda join the JLA in order to combat this threat to the universe Powers and Abilities Powers New God Physiology: The beings of New Genesis call themselves Gods and live outside of normal time and space in a realm called the Fourth World. These New Gods have evolved due to their close proximity to the Source, a primeval energy, believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The denizens of New Genesis are immortal, stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens, despite their resemblance to the same. :Superhuman Strength :Invulnerability :Immortality :Superhuman Speed :Superhuman Stamina :Regenerative Healing Factor: Metron also possesses a regenerative Healing Factor in the event that enough force is brought to bear on him which might actually cause him any type of severe injury. He is also able to call upon his "Mother Box" to assist in healing injuries or to sustain his life energies. Abilities *'New God Genius-Level Intellect': Metron was a scientific genius armed with incalculable depths of knowledge, facts, and information that he has gathered over a lifetime. Metron has invented technological wonders too numerous to mention here. Strength *Coming Soon Weakness *'Radion': Metron and all of the New Gods are vulnerable to a substance called Radion. It source is unknown and its effects are toxic only in sustained amounts or after explosive exposure. The average New God can be slain by an application of Radion from a Radion blaster or bomb. More advanced beings such as Metron, protected by their mother box, armor and sheer toughness, have been known to take two hits and survive. Radion, must be hard to come by, because if it was not, Darkseid would obviously equip more of his troops with it. Perhaps it requires the mysterious Element X to create it. Equipment *'Mother Box' Transportation *'Mobius Chair': Metron’s most famous invention was the Mobius Chair, a vehicle which allowed him to travel through time, space, and other dimensions at will. The Mobius Chair was equipped with tractor beams powerful enough to pull a planet from its orbit. Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Metron/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Metron_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/metron/29-3616/ Category:Allies